


The Wolf in the Woods

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The story goes that many years ago a witch dropped a wolf in the woods near Victor's town. Why she had done so was a mystery but since that day all were warned to stay away from the woods after sunset.But when Victor was asked by his Uncle Yakov to bring a letter to his good friend Nikolai and his grandson, he decides to cut his travel short by cutting through the woods.There in broad daylight he meets a Hunter in search of a heart. Victor offers his own, but the hunter tells him it is no good if not offered at the bell of midnight.So when he comes back from his uncle's friend he enters the wood at night to seek for the hunter. Instead he gets caught by the wolf and dragged to it's den.





	The Wolf in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Day 120 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I love fairy tales, and stories with Fairy tale elements.  
> This is a combination of many stories that I love. 
> 
> Come drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and maybe share me a ko-fi over there if you like what I blog. :}

The same year he started to live with his uncle the stories started to be heard in the city and at the markets about of a wolf that had been set loose in the forest surrounding them. At first he ignored them, as they had nothing to do with him learning his uncle's trade. Soon though the stories became far more insistent and his uncle's business started to struggle due to it as less and less travelers dared to venture out to there town. People had wondered what had caused for it to happen here and some even whispered it was due to the silver haired youth taken in by the baker. Till the point people outright accused him of being the reason the witch dropped the wolf near their village.

Yakov did his best to protect Victor from the harshness of the other villagers, going as far as to always make him wear a hood to keep his hair from sight. Victor just took it in stride as he was everything but a worrisome youth. He was grateful that his uncle had taken him in and wanted to teach him his trade, so he bore the hood with luster and even a bit of joy. Saying to those that did entertain his presence that it was what made him set out even more as his hair did. 

Soon though Victor came of marriageable age. Being a student in a stable trade should not have been hard to find him one to settle with, and the fact that he was pretty beyond his own good should also have helped. But every parent of every prospected bride either deemed the rumors about his connection to the wolf in the woods true, or even believed his looks were gifts of either fair or witch, so none wished a union to the young man. Victor just stated that he would grow old on his own then. 

So unmarried Victor grew up to become a very entertaining young man, often driving Yakov to pull his hair from his head. Especially when he would make the other people in the bakery to go along in his antics. When one of these antics led to the discovery that the intended of one of the other assistant was courting an other man as well, Yakov was dealing with more emotions in his kitchen than he could handle. 

"Victor. Today is not a good day. I'm certain Georgi's tears would mold our bread before it would be properly baked, so I'll keep the bakery closed and see to him. But as I can trust Mila with the cleaning I have a task for you to do. My friend Nikolai has a grandson who is soon old enough to be take over his bakery, but as their town has been having less and less people in it to properly learn the boy all the skills, I have agreed to take the boy as an apprentice. I have the letter here. I could wait fro the traders to go in that direction but that is near a week from now, so I want you to go instead. Just make certain to stay on the road. You will surely reach them at nightfall if you leave at once." 

Victor nods eagerly. The work in their bakery had been picked up since the new trade routes had opened, after many years of hardship that still plagued many other places, so he had not have had many days off from work for a while. So even if it was a task for his uncle, it was still time spend outside the bakery. 

He ran up to his room and, after some contemplation, he decides to wear the new red lined hood Mila had gifted him for his last birthday. He loved how his silver hair and the red make both stand out even more. Yakov sees him come down and only shakes his head. He hands him the letter and makes him promise not to remove is hood till he is safely inside Nikolai's home. Seeing as the story of his hair has traveled wide in the area. Victor promises that he will not remove his hood as long as he is on the road.

Even he can't say if he said it that way because he had already made his mind up to cut the way through the forest or that it had simply been a coincident. But he found himself be chased by some people from his village only just out of sight from the bakery. So when he came to the fork in the road that had a path that cut through the forest he quickly ran up that, knowing they would not follow him there. 

He ventures on a path long forgotten by the looks of it and soon realizes he has gotten himself quite lost. For the paths and roads that were once well kept had fallen to disarray over the years. Victor through back his hood to take a better look at the position of the sun to find his bearings. 

No sooner had he done that or an arrow as silver as his hair buried itself in the tree he was standing next to. Victor froze and just looked at the arrow, till he heard footsteps and quickly turned to see who his attacker could be. He felt more when his blue eyes met brown than he had ever felt before and he could not stop himself from smiling. 

The hunter -for so was the other man dressed- smiled back in a much more demure way. But without apologizing he stepped past Victor and pulled the arrow from the tree. The hunter gave him a good look over and when their eyes met again had the decency to blush deeply. Still the hunter did not break eye contact.

"I was told to hunt a silver deer in these woods and claim it as my own. Your hair confused me for a moment." Victor's mouth runs dry under the sharp look, so when the hunter licks his finger and brushes it over the cut caused by the closeness of the arrow. Making Victor whimper under his breath.

"You seem far more desirable than a deer. So perhaps I will take you instead." The hunter then proceeds to lick the blood droplet that lies on his finger, and grins at Victor making the young man moan.

He does nothing to prevent the hunter from taking his hand and pulling him deeper into the forest. Soon they stop by the edge of a little stream running with hot water, leaving the area in a pleasant temperature. Here the Hunter proceeds in undressing himself and, after giving no resistance from Victor, him as well. Victor can only describe the actions that follow as lovemaking for he feels blessed and cherished under every tough. Giving himself completely freely, only asking for a name in return when his body is breached for the first time. The Hunter smiles down at him.

"Yuuri, I was given the name Yuuri." Victor gives his own and soon both names are all that can be heard said by either partner in the exchange. 

After both have found their release, Yuuri takes Victor to a small basin at the edge of the stream where he washes him clean. There Yuuri tells Victor that he was taken capture by an old enchantress who had found herself less than pleased by the service his parents had provided her. As punishment he had to roam these woods and capture the heart of the silver deer, before the eve of his twenty first birthday. If he had failed to get the heart of the deer she would return and he would have to marry her. 

Victor asked him if his birthday was long off, at which Yuuri shakes his head. Stating it was the day after the next. This leaves both men silent for a while. Victor then offers his heart, for Yuuri to use. Surely with a lock of his silver hair the enchantress would be convinced. This is refused by Yuuri profoundly. Telling Victor he truly did not wish him any peril. 

Once they get dressed in silence Victor leans towards the stream to drink some water but is stopped by Yuuri. Who states that this and a nearby stream are both under the enchantress' spell. Yuuri is ordered to drink from this one every night and has to deal with the spell till morning. he is also forbidden to drink from the other as it would surely kill him. Victor is not certain if what is said next was meant for him to be heard.

"Now if one came at night and offered me their heart I would ever be able to refuse." He feigns ignorance to the comment and lets Yuuri guide him in the proper direction. 

This leads for him to reach Nikolai's house only shortly after lunch hour. The man is glad to see him safe, as news had reached the town there had been bandits on the road and they had attacked some that were let to believe came from his town. He told the man in all honesty that he had been given help to get here and had seen no bandit's.

He was asked to come in and sit with them as they prepared a sturdy meal before settling in early as they woke at an hour to dawn to bake their breads. Victor tells Nikolai they wake up at the same time over at Yakov's. Here he met the man's grandson and he had to agree with his Uncle and the boy's grandfather. The twelve year old knew how to work his dough as it took him less time than it took Victor to get the pastries ready for the oven. 

They eat in relative silence after the young boy, who is also called Yuri, made some comments about having no issue with staying with his grandfather. The old man though tells him off for that and says there is no refusing. 

After the meal Nikolai goes to write his return letter telling Yakov exactly when Yura will be sent over with the trade caravan. victor tries to start a conversation with the boy over dishes, but is called an old man and gross in return of his efforts. The boy is especially grossed out when he sees the bruise just beneath Victor's collar. Victor though is pleased to be pointed out to it. 

When Nikolai offers him a bed for the night, Victor declines stating he has one more appointment to run and means to spend the night there. He thanks them for the great meal and tells Yuri that he will see him soon. He throws his hood up again and leaves the two standing. 

He practically runs out of the town and towards the forest. Praying he still remembers the path Yuuri had let him over on their way out. Poorly Victor was good in remembering recipes and such but he was not good in retracing his steps. So soon again he found himself lost in the forest, but this time there was the added strain of it being nightfall. 

It felt like he had wondered for hours and he was getting thirsty, so when he came by a small stream he had completely forgotten Yuuri's warning and kneeled down to take some quick sips. There was a shiver, he thought was from the cold water, that went through his spine. This made him feel dizzy and fall unconscious next to the stream.

He woke up shortly later, finding scraps of fabric around him and something constricting his throat. This sent him in a flight of panic and he ran off, cantering deeper into the forest. Showing streaks of silver between the trees. 

At some points he would get that what was around his neck stuck in bushes and even a tree branch once. At other times he would stop and smell the air, twitching his ears, to spot if there was any danger about. His tail twitched as he was certain he was being followed. 

He was. large brown eyes and a dark black body made certain to never be caught by the wind. Never failing to guide the deer exactly there were they wanted to have it. 

When the moon was at his highest point, the deer -Victor- found itself near the warm stream where he had been together with Yuuri only a few hours ago. This thought cut through all the instincts in his mind and suddenly the man remembered who he had been. Also make him realize exactly what had happened.

Wondering if the change was permanent makes him walk towards the basin, as he remembered the water to be smooth enough for him to actually see himself in. Sure enough the image in the water is that of a very slender Silver deer. Victor takes a few step back, when he hears something from his right. 

Before he can turn around to see what it was he finds something knocking him over to his side. He gets pulled away from the basin by the thing constructing his throat, he can now recall it must have been his hood. He tries to pull himself away but finds himself nose to nose with a large black wolf growling in clear intent to kill. 

When the wolves large brown eyes meet the deer's blue a shiver goes through both of them. And Victor sees the realization dawn in Yuuri's eyes. The wolf start to whimper and rub his head against Victor's neck. Victor leans his head down and rubs it against the wolf's body. Yuuri makes some soft whimpering sounds and guides Victor to his den where it is clear he sleeps most of the time. 

They find solace with each other in the same way they had done that morning. And afterwards they curl into each other and fall asleep. 

Waking up naked in a den made of branches in the arms of a naked man is a new experience for Victor, but it is one he holds dear. Even though his body feels odd and off, he blames it on the spell of being a deer for a night. He consoles himself to his experience by knowing it had at least brought him back to Yuuri. And if Yuuri's coming to himself and there behavior from the night be any indication. His heart had indeed been accepted by the younger man. 

He lies there enjoying the sight of the dark hair man sleeping in his arms. He had thought to have seen the man relaxed the previous day but this sight is truly something else. At some point he must have fallen back asleep as he wakes up with Yuuri straddling his hips holding a dagger to his chest. Large tears drop on his skin and by the looks of the streaks on his skin the man has been sitting like that for a while now.

"Do it. My heart is yours. Take it and be free. I give it to you without any restraint." Yuuri looks him in the eyes and more tears fall down.

"I can't... I've been sitting here for so long. I would much sooner be able to cut out my own." The younger man starts to shake uncontrollably. 

Victor pulls him down for a kiss. They both give themselves over to that and spend the rest of the day holding to one another. 

Then around night fall they hear somebody come towards the den. Both men tense up to see an older woman walk in. This woman looks at the two men and starts laughing. She raises her hands towards Victor and gives him a dark look. 

"You will bear the weight of taking what I considered mine, silver haired one. I hope you can bear the mockery of all around you. But I did say Yuuri was free if he had the heart of a silver deer." At this the enchantress disappears. Leaving them both gobsmacked. 

The two man get dressed with clothes from Yuuri as Victor's had not survived the transformation. After that Yuuri leads them out of the forest and they go to Yakov's place. But not before Victor put his red lined hood back up. Even though it is all torn up the man refuses to explain why though.

That is till they reach the town borders and the few people they come across make rude comments towards Victor. Yuuri believes at first that this is the enchantress curse till the older man tells him they have always treated him like this. Nothing the enchantress could do would be worse. He says even Yakov is scarier than she was.

Something Yuuri has to agree with when the old man spends a full hour yelling at Victor and that was only when he had mentioned his first stepping in the forest and not even the rest what happened. When Victor finally continues, the man goes completely silent.

When they admit that Yuuri was indeed the wolf, Mila jokes that they should inform the villagers that it was Victor that defeated the wolf. Yakov tells the young girl to be silent. None understand what the enchantress meant by her last comment. Georgi offers that perhaps no one will believe them the wolf is defeated. 

It leaves them wondering for several weeks. Till they can no longer ignore Victor's health being going steadily worse. Yakov calls in a Wise woman to see if something can be done, she informs them that Victor will have to see it through. As they seem to have left with a memory of the night they were dear and wolf. 

Then at the night of Summer solstice he gives life two twins, one with hair as silver as his own and the other as black as Yuuri's. 

The villagers truly never let it down to point it out to him. And he just let's them, as he could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
